


My Little Hero

by VeronicaVonTussell



Category: Bruce Banner - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel, Natasha Romanov - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Father and Son story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaVonTussell/pseuds/VeronicaVonTussell
Summary: One shot about Steve Rogers life as a Husband and father.





	My Little Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaiyaAmatista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiyaAmatista/gifts), [meg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg/gifts), [doodlegirll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlegirll/gifts).



My Little Hero.

Central Park, Present Day.

"Grant, are you ready to see your Auntie Nat and Uncle Bruce?" My husband Steve asked our almost five year old son. I followed closely behind my husband and son, quietly observing my two sole reasons for living. Both sandy blondes with piercing blue eyes. The only thing Grant got from me were the freckles splattered across his nose. Steve held Grants tiny hand in his, firm but gently; as though he would break at any moment.   
We were meeting Natasha and Bruce to welcome them home from another successful mission, as Steve was on leave for the time being; Grant had been in the hospital again. Grant was born with Steves old immune system. We got pregnant with Grant shortly after getting married, and right after that Bucky came back. It seemed only natural that we name our first born son after his godfather; and the man that had saved my husbands life. He was there when Grant came into the world. It was then that we found out our son would have trouble walking. It was when we found out leg braces were needed That something in my husband broke....

 

Walking along in my thoughts, I heard Grant yell "AUNTIE NAT!!!" And saw him pull away from Steve and hobble towards Natasha, who was about 100 yards away. Time slowed as I could see Steve try to grab his hand, but it was too late... Grant got about half way to Natasha and Bruce when his legs gave out; as he tumbled to the ground, I bolted past my husband to my son. He was laying on the pavement, almost motionless.   
"grant! Darling are you alright!" I yelled.  
"I'm okay, momma.... I think.... " I looked him over and could see he would have a nasty scrape and a bump on his head. I grabbed him and hugged him to my body as Natasha, Bruce and Steve met us. "Grant, buddy, are you okay?" Bruce asked. Even though Grant loved his uncle Bucky and the rest of the Avengers, he always gravitated towards Bruce; because Bruce didn't treat him as though he were made of glass, but like the four year old he was. "UNCLE BRUCE!!!!" Grant wiggled out of my arms, hopped up and hobbled over to Bruce, who picked him up and hugged him.   
"I'm okay, Uncle Bruce! I missed you and Aunt Nat! Why were you gone so long?" Knowing that my son would be okay; and that I wouldn't be able to get a word in edge wise with the trio of Grant, Nat and Bruce, I looked up at my husband from my position on the ground. His face had gone sallow and the look of heartbreak evident on his handsome features. I stood up, wrapped my arms around my husband and whispered "it's okay Steve, he's fine; don't worry: he doesn't know it could have been much worse." I felt Steve exhale heavily, shakily.... I pulled away to look him in the eyes. "Steve, love, he's okay. He's four, we are bound to run into bumps and bruises." My soft British lilt quiet as he thought about what was being said. "He could have been seriously hurt... It's my fault, I didn't grab him fast enough."   
"It's not your fault. Look at him darling, he's fine... And talking Bruce's ear off" I giggled slightly as I observed my son chatting away, completely happy just being the center of Natasha and Bruce's attention. I turned to Steve "let some of the stress go, my love. Let's enjoy this day." Steve nodded and pulled me closer, bending down to kiss my forehead; being a foot shorter than the super soldier made for some interesting situations. "Let's go, doll; let's enjoy our son" he said softly, as he grabbed my hand and led me over to where the merry trio were chatting away.  
Later that night, Steve and I were tucking Grant into bed. "And uncle Bruce said he would take me to see his... Labatory with Uncle Tony.... And Auntie Nat said she would take me to see Uncle Clint and Auntie Laura and Nathaniel......." Grant was still excited after his day with Natasha and Bruce.   
"Sounds like you had a good day, my darling boy."   
"Uh huh! And guess what I told Auntie Nat!" Steve smiled at Grant "what did you tell her kiddo?" "I told her I was gonna be just like daddy when I grow up!" I heard a sharp inhale from my husband. The pain evident on his face.... "Of course you will, Kiddo... Now give your momma a kiss and have a good night... I love you bud."   
"I love you too, daddy.." He yawned, sleep getting ready to claim him for the night. "Night.... Momma... I love... You.... Too" I stroked his forehead as he drifted off. Kissing my now sleeping son on the cheek I reached forward to turn off the bedside lamp, leaving his favorite nightlight, a replica of his fathers shield, glowing softly in the room. I left my sleeping son quietly, only to find my husband gone. I could tell he was in the garage by the sound of the sandbag clinking. I took the opportunity to change out of my sundress and into workout gear; pulling my dark hair into a ponytail. I walked into the garage to find Steve shirtless, sweaty and out of breath..... I took it all in, both admiring and worrying about him. Casting my carnal needs aside for the moment; I focused on the tension radiating off the punches Steve was landing on the sandbag.   
"Steve..."   
"Not now Veronica"  
"Steve; I'm not leaving; you're hurting and I won't leave you to get into your head...."

"I'm not in my head, Vee.... I'm just trying to get a work out in before bed."  
"Steven Grant Rogers; I know you better than that. I saw you react when Grant said he wanted to be like you."

Steve bristled. He threw a punch but missed the bag; sending his arm through the window to the right of the workout area.....  
"SONUVABITCH" he yelled.  
I looked at him, resisting the urge to rib him for his 'language'  
"Steve are you okay?" He pulled his arm out of the now broken window to show me his mangled and bloody hand.   
"Oh boy.... Come on let's get this cleaned up" I sighed. He followed me into the house and into the bathroom...  
"Sit"   
I grabbed the first aid trunk from the linen closet and began pulling shards of glass from his hand....   
He went quiet....  
"A penny for your thoughts my love?" I knew he was struggling against the pain from the glass  
"It's my fault. I'm the reason... He's sick because of me."   
" you can't blame yourself, Steve.... We knew it was a possibility when we got pregnant."   
"It's not that easy. I know what it's like to go through that, Vee. I don't want him to go through the tests, the hospital stays, the bullying."  
"Steve..."  
"I can't help but feel guilty, I don't want him to suffer through life. Because it's not a life that he deserves. If I hadn't had this serum, he wouldn't be like this...."  
"He wouldn't be here period; I wouldn't be here! You saved my grandfather Steve; you're the reason we are both here."  
"Grant only sees his daddy doing amazing things, he sees his daddy protecting him and loving him. He doesn't yet realize he could be the next Bruce Banner, or heaven forbid, the next tony stark.... He wants to save the world like his daddy...."  
"It's not that easy, Vee..."  
I interjected  
"It is that easy Steve... He wants to be a superhero like Daddy, Uncle Bucky and Uncle Bruce.... Who's to say he won't revolutionize our world! We are here to love and support him, no matter what."  
He looked at me, almost as though he were trying to reach into my soul.... He reached up and pulled me in to a long deep kiss, like he was trying to reassure himself.  
"Why are you so calm? I'm constantly worrying about him."  
"Love, he's a boy.... I never stop worrying; but the way I see it, we have two choices. Sit here and worry ourselves sick, or enjoy the little person we've created." I finished wrapping his arm; he stood up and engulfed me in his arms.   
"You're a woman ahead of your years, my love... I'm so lucky to have you beside me."  
I wrapped my arms around his waist "I'm the one who is lucky, love... You brought me back from the brink and have taught me to love more deeply than I ever thought possible.... I love You, Steven Grant Rogers." "and I you, Veronica Margaret Carter Rogers." He pulled me in for another kiss... This one deep, full of passion and unadulterated lust.....it was then I remembered Steve was shirtless and keyed up... Before I knew it we were on our way to our bedroom.... Steve pulled away and gave me a look that said " you're in for it; get ready" I gleefully followed.....

*time skip with Bucky singing 'Let it Go' with Grant at the top of their lungs"

I woke up from a deep sleep; fullfilled and completely happy, I reached out to curl into Steve, only to find his side of the bed empty. I threw on a robe to go look for him when I heard his voice in Grant's room. I leaned against the door frame to observe my two favorite boys.... One sleeping soundly, the other, pouring his heart out.  
"I promise you Grant, I will not stop until you have the life you deserve. I came alive again when I met your momma and I promise you son; when you find that, you hold on to it. I know what it's like to have leg braces and I know it's not easy for you.... I vow to help you through everything.... You don't know it, but you're my reason for existing; you and your momma.... You're the reason I do what I do.... You inspire me,Grant. You make me want to do better.... You are my little hero...."


End file.
